<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect Fit by Mooseonthehalfshell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658807">A Perfect Fit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell'>Mooseonthehalfshell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:43:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home to the Ascendancy after his time with the Empire, Thrawn finds out a not so secret secret about his best friend that makes him all warm an fuzzy inside</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vah'nya/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VahntoFest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Perfect Fit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I WROTE THIS ALL IN ONE GO AND WAS UP TILL 730 AM WRITING IT <br/>But yay some soft Vahnto as seen thru the eyes of one big blue dumbass</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A perfect fit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thrawn heard Ezra Bridger use that to describe General Syndulla and the Jedi Kanan Jarrus together, a perfect fit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had heard many people, during his time in the Empire, use that phrase to denote a pair that was good for each other or a relationship they believed would last.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Chiss had a similar phrase </span>
  <em>
    <span>na rzicert</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it meant well matched. Thrawn liked perfect fit better. It was a little more poetic and didn't have the relative absurdity of Chiss politics all over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And "perfect fit" was the phrase that popped into his head when he found Eli and Vah'nya curled up on the couch after the party. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eli had one arm tucked around her waist, as if he'd fallen asleep in the middle of trying to pull her close; his head was flopped onto her shoulder. Vah'nya had nestled her face in the soft fluffy tumble that was Eli's hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thrawn waved Ar'alani over. Her face softened when she saw what he wanted to show her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't wake them." She said hushed. "They get so little time together."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know they were-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A pair?" She scoffed at him. "Of course I did… didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had my suspicions," he countered. "But it is not exactly my place to ask."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lani arched a brow to prompt him to explain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I may have meddled around with Eli's life enough than to pry into his personal business."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But if you had not meddled, as you are known too, they would not have met." She reminded him before going to find a blanket to drape over the sleeping love birds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the week Thrawn saw it more and more. The gentle touches on hand, or arm, or shoulder. The soft smiles that passed between them when they didn't think anyone was looking. The way Eli's face warmed when he saw Vah'nya. The quiet conversations full of hushed laughter and warm murmurs. How Eli always put himself between Vah'nya and anything with even a remote potential for danger. Every time he noticed something, Thrawn found himself smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally decided to broach the topic with Eli.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have noticed you and Navigator Vah'nya are… particularly close." He said one night when he and Eli were playing cards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eli almost immediately lit up. "Oh just noticed that did ya? Woulda thought the Admiral would've told you a while ago." Eli smirked over his cards at Thrawn. "Or that you'd've worked that out a while ago."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had my suspicions." He said. "But it is your business. If you did not wish to speak about it I thought I would take a less intrusive way about asking."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eli laughed lightly. "I appreciate that but you don't need to."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are happy then?" Thrawn asked, his eyes softening as he looked up from his absolute trash fire of a starting hand. "The two of you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh for sure!" Eli a contented, almost dreamy, smile fluttering across his face. "I really do love her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," Thrawn said with a level of genuine happiness Eli wasn't sure he'd ever heard out of the man. "I'm glad you have each other. You deserve happiness Eli."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you Thrawn."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour or maybe two later, Vah'nya appeared in the doorway. "Eli, dearest its getting rather late… are you coming to bed?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course Sugar Cube," Eli said giving her a warm smile. "Give me just a sec to finish kicking Thrawn's butt."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Eli winning the 8th hand in a row Thrawn admitted defeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that was fun, night Thrawn."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sleep well, both of you." He replied, gathering up the cards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Eli and Vah'nya walked out towards the stairs Thrawn saw Eli take her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like the cards sliding back in their box, Thrawn, with a smile, could only think of one thing watching their fingers twine together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A perfect fit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cheunh got from here </p>
<p>http://starwars.myrpg.org/coruscant_translator.php</p>
<p>Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>